


His Sacrifice

by RewritingTheRules



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Gen, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewritingTheRules/pseuds/RewritingTheRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the life of Jean, an orphan who's being raised by Mrs. Kirstein, and not very good at any of the social stuff. He manages to find a companion in Marco Bott, the florists' son, and the boys team up to face the hardships that come with their lives as teenagers in a somewhat-based-on-medieval time setting. Their friendship grows strong, but when their town becomes the hunting area of wolves, both boys learn that everything comes with a price. To find one thing, other things have to be lost. To open one door, another door has to close. To gain something, a sacrifice has to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa~  My first SNK fanfic is happening at last! The idea for this story has been stuck in my head and haunting me ever since I was 13. Now, 6 years later, after attempting to get started on it in several different fandoms and with OC's, I would like to share it with whoever's interested in reading ^^
> 
> A major thank you to Dunia and Baeta Ilse for being awesome and helping me out with this story as I write it and stumble upon ideas. Let's see how this goes, shall we? c:

Death in inevitable. It can be quick,- it can be painfully slow. Painless, painful… the options are endless, but it happens to everyone.

Mr. and Mrs. Kirstein were a happy, married couple. They lived a humble life as farmers. There was plenty of food, they had a comfortable home and they came by just fine. The couple had only one wish on their mind: a child. Countless prayers were said, but remained unheard. And when the horrible epidemic of “the Black Death” reached the couples’ home town, their wish was lost in ways not ever prayers could hope to restore. 

 

Mr. Kirstein didn’t survive the horrible disease. 

 

Years later, another couple met the a similar fate. Just mere travelers passing through the woods to make their honest living. What wasn’t expected on the other hand was that the young woman had been in terrible pain for half of the journey. Unable to keep herself up right her husband helped her to the ground, only to reveal that the time had come, to bring another life into the world. At first one would think the birth of a child would be magical and full of happiness, joyful at least. But what happened was far from joyful. Still, after enduring the pain, all the woman wished for was to see her child no matter what. After months of waiting.. to be blessed with a son or daughter was all she had wanted.

The man didn’t share her happiness. He was well aware of his lovers’ fate, and he could only hold her as she gave birth to their child. Silence soon dropped between the couple. The young womans body had fallen limp, lifeless, gone. The man desperately tried to revive his wife and cut mother and child apart from eachother. As their new born took its first gasp of the cold, damp, forest air it began to cry. A reflex, an immediate need for a young child to be held warm, to meet its parents for the first time. Instead the father didn’t pick the child up. With all these emotions dwelling inside of the man he roared of both heartbreak and anger. If this child killed after just being set on the world, he might as well meet the same fate. He wouldn’t bring up a murderer.

A last glance filled with hatred was shot towards the crying child on the ground/ It was then that the father turned his back to the child, leaving behind his only love and the creature that killed her.

The baby boy had been left there to die.

 

But fate would decide otherwise. A witness saw it all, hiding in the woods, pressing her hand tightly against her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Eight years after her husband passed away, Mrs. Kirstein received the glimpse of hope she’d been waiting for.

 

“Jean…” she whispered, as she knelt down to take the child. “Our prayers have been answered.”


End file.
